Nobody Loves Me
by justbreathe19
Summary: This is my story dedicated to Becca & Jamie, the girls who ruined my life. Please review, and note that I don't own Big Time Rush, I just love them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiii, this is my first story. It's representing the mood I'm in right now. Please enjoy & tell me what you think. :)**

It was Tuesday afternoon.I could not wait to go to Becca's house, but they certainly had other plans for me.

"Hey guys!" I said as I was packing my stuff, "Jamie are you ready to come get me yet?"

"Uhmmm, about that, we're not going to Becca's anymore..." Jamie said slowly.

"Yeahhh, I thought I had already told you..." Becca said hesitantly.

"Is there something either of you would like to tell me?" I said as I set the phone down & switched it to speaker.

"Well.." they said together, "Becca just tell her already, there's no point in keeping it from her, it will come out eventually," Jamie pointed out.

"Kaitlyn, Jamie & I have decided we would all be better off if we didn't remain friends with you, it isn't you, it's just... yeah, never mind, it's you," Becca said with a hint of annoyance.

"Well, I, uh, I don't know what to say..." I said, clearly about to cry.

"We just decided that our lives would benefit more from you not being there," Jamie said blandly.

"It's okay guys, I know how I'll be better off," I say with a hint of arrogance," I was going to take you guys to meet Big Time Rush with me tomorrow at their studio, but since you guys are so much better off without me, I'll go by myself." I said smugly.

"We... uhh... we're...," they said together, not quite sure what to say.

"Maybe next time we talk you'll decide our friendships a little more worth it," I said rudely.

**That's the first chapter. Take that Becca & Jamie. (: Let me know if I should continue! Thanks. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, tell me what you think, don't hold back. (:**

I could not believe my 2 best friends had just walked out of my life. They had no idea how they had torn my heart to shreds. Luckily, Big Time Rush was here to save me, as always. I decided to give them a call to make dinner plans, I needed some form of companionship.

"Hello?" Logan trilled into the phone.

"Hi Logan, it's Kaitlyn." I smiled into the phone.

"Hey! I've been dying to talk to you all day, we've been so busy in the studio it's ridiculous." Logan complained loudly, "Would you like to do something with the 4 of us tonight?"

"I would love to, that's actually what I called for, I actually have something to talk to you guys about.." I said softly.

"Sure hun, we'll be there to pick you up in about a half an hour, be ready for us." Logan said, smiling into the phone.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" I exclaimed, "Send me a text when you get here."

"Anything for you." Logan said adoringly," bye for now."

"Bye," I said sweetly.

What I had been neglecting to tell Becca & Jamie was that Logan & I had been somewhat developing a relationship over the past couple months. I wasn't sure whether or not to call them & tell them to come with us to the dinner, or just have the talk I'd been needing to have with my boys for awhile.

"_I might as well talk to my supposed best friends tomorrow," I thought," this talk really can't be neglected any longer."_

My phone vibrated in my pocket, looks like the boys are here.

"_Please let this talk go at least okay..." I thought as I ran out the door._

**That's it for now, read & subscribe, give me feedback people. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel like I'm on a roll with my story, so I'm going to continue. **

**Disclaimer : if it isn't obvious, I don't own Big Time Rush, I just love them.**

The limo ride to the Hard Rock was seemingly quiet as everyone was engulfed in their own thoughts. I couldn't help but think the conversation I was anticipating was going to take a turn for the worst, hopefully my boys would surprise me.

"Okay boys, let's go in & get seated, I have a lot to talk to you guys about." I said as we piled out of the limo.

"Alright," they said together as one by one they started walking by me. Logan's shoulder brushed against mine & lingered their for just a second longer, then he continued inside.

"_Man, he is my dream boy," I thought as I tried not to blush._

"Alright Kaitlyn, what is it that you need to talk to us about?" James questioned as he lunged at the cheese stick appetizer.

"Uhm, today.. Becca & Jamie told me they didn't need me anymore... I was really hoping you guys would be able to hangout tonight, I feel so alone..." I said, sobbing quietly," but that isn't all I need to talk to you guys about." I looked at Logan questionably.

"Kaitlyn, now's a good a time as ever to finally clue them in," Logan said.

Logan carefully took my hand. I took a few careful, deep breaths to calm myself.

"_God," I thought," please let them handle this well."_

"Okay boys, there's no easy way to say this.." I took a deep breath," Logan & I are seeing each other!" I let out in one big breath.

Slowly, the 3 boys looked at each other, & started laughing. Logan & I looked at each other questioningly.

"Could you guys possibly clue me in as to what is so funny?" Logan said, extremely exasperated.

"You guys think we didn't already know that?" Kendall said, laughing hysterically.

"Really? Both of you are terrible at keeping secrets." James proclaimed, chuckling to himself.

"We were all wondering how long you guys would wait to tell us!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Wait... you guys have known all this time? & you didn't bother telling one of us?" I said angrily.

"We figured one of you would tell us when you were ready, certainly took you guys long enough." Carlos said.

"I'm... shocked you guys took this so well," I said, clearly in shock.

"Yeah... I'm really happy all of you guys are being so understanding about this," Logan said softly.

"Anything for you guys, we're a family," the 3 boys said together.

"Now there's just 2 more people I need to tell.." I said shyly," I'm tired of keeping things from them, do one of you mind bringing Becca & Jamie down here?"

"No problem, I'll be right back," James said.

"_I really hope they take this as well as the boys did," I thought," if they still don't want to be here after I tell them everything, then that's how it's going to be..."_

**That's it for now, review to get the next chapter, give me your feedback all you lovely fanfictioners/BTR fans. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter, hope you guys enjoy. (:**

**Disclaimer, don't own BTR, definitely own Becca & Jamie. :b**

"_What the hell is taking them so long?" I thought anxiously as I waited,"C'mon James... hurry please..."_

Logan just stared at me with those adorable eyes of his. I know he could tell something was wrong, but he never asked. I think this was the reason I adored him, he gave me space & knew exactly how to comfort me, with his eyes & touch.

"James sent me a text," Logan said, interrupting the silence," they're getting out of the limo right now."

"_Just breathe Kaitlyn..." I sighed," things will look up, they are my best friends."_

Jamie, Becca, & James all walked in & took a seat. Both the girls honestly looked like they'd rather be anywhere else but here, but they were so excited to be in the same room as Big Time Rush it didn't even matter that I was there.

"_Now is the best time... just go for it," I thought,"please don't let them be too mad."_

"I brought you guys here..." I said.

"Kaitlyn, we both know you've been keeping things from us, we really wish you would share things. We are your best friends, and we love you. We just feel that you don't trust us with things, and how are we suppose to have a friendship based off of that?" Jamie interrupted.

I was so choked up I honestly couldn't speak. What she had said brought tears to my eyes, my best friends really did love me. I knew for a fact I could tell them anything now.

"Wow... I'm really touched you guys," I sobbed," looks like I'll tell you what's been going on now."

"Go on, you can trust us Kaitlyn," Jamie & Becca said together.

"Here goes nothing..." I said quietly," Logan & I have been seeing each other for the past couple months, we didn't want word getting out, it's much better keeping things quiet. I would've told you guys, I was just so terrified that someone would say something to someone else. Logan & I just barely told the rest of the boys, & now I know I can trust you guys with anything."

"I'm glad you chose to tell us. We hope you know that you can trust us with anything," Jamie said softly.

"Of course, after all, you guys are my best friends," I said with a smile.

"Sorry to interrupt this heartfelt moment honey, but Gustavo needs us back at the studio. Does everyone want to meet up again tomorrow night for dinner?" Logan asked.

"You don't have to ask us twice!" All of us said together.

All the boys left, I noticed Becca's eyes following Kendall out the door. Jamie couldn't stop staring at James.

"_Hm, maybe tomorrow night will be a good night to make some sparks fly," I thought to myself._

**That's it for this chapter, tell me what you think please. (:**


End file.
